


Not So Invincible

by shepweirfan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepweirfan/pseuds/shepweirfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for Invincible because it bothered me that it wasn't addressed. Henry and Zoë arrive at Global Dynamics worried about Jack's condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Invincible

Zoë's voice snapped Allison from her reverie. She took a deep breath and turned to face her and Henry. "Where is he?" she asked again.

"In Section 5 with Nathan and Carl."

"Wait a minute," Henry said, "he should be in the infirmary. What's down there that can help him?"

Allison shook her head. "I don't know, it's classified."

Zoë looked almost horrified. "Is it bad?"

Before Allison could reply, the elevator doors opened to reveal Nathan holding up a semi-conscious Jack. "Dad!" Zoë exclaimed as Henry rushed to help.

"We should get him to the infirmary," Nathan said, not giving Zoë and second glance.

Allison saw her face redden and put an arm around the distraught teen. Zoë looked up at her, her anger was immediately replaced by worry. "What happened? When Henry picked me up, he said Dad was shot, but I don't see a mark on him."

"It was an energy weapon," Allison replied. She really didn't want to explain to Zoë just how much damage one of those could do. "Your Father will be fine, Zoë, there's nothing to worry about."

Zoë could tell Allison wasn't being straight forward, but right now she was more concerned about her Dad.

When they finally arrived at the infirmary, she rushed to his side. His eyes were closed as she took his hand in hers. "Will he be all right?" she asked the doctor.

The man didn't even look at her. "Those energy weapons are lethal. If Carl hadn't brought him here and done what he did, the Sheriff would be dead right now."

Zoë's heart thumped in her chest and the room immediately began spinning out of control. She felt nauseous, and vaguely heard Allison as she reprimanded the doctor for his poor choice of words.

"Zoë," she said. "Zoë, look at me!" When the girl finally did, she launched herself into Allison's arms. "Shhh, it's all right. Your Dad's fine, I promise."

"Zoë?"

"Daddy?" she exclaimed, turning to face him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was body slammed by an NFL linebacker."

"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Jack chuckled. "You sound like me."

Zoë smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'm sorry, honey," Jack said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Even if I don't show it." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I really think you should ask Allison out," Zoë whispered.

He rolled his eyes at her, but thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea...


End file.
